Determinant assembly methods utilize features of precision machined parts for location. For instance, determinant assembly holes are drilled at precise locations in two parts to be assembled together. These holes are used to position the parts in a precise relationship. With the parts precisely positioned, fastener systems are installed to fasten the parts together. The determinant assembly holes may also be used to precisely position the fastener systems.
In the aircraft industry, determinant assembly methods may be used to assemble fuselage frames, stanchions and floor beams to form fuselages. Determinant assembly methods may also be used to assemble skin panels, ribs, and spars to form wings boxes.
Parts made of composite material can be difficult to machine. Consequently, the required precision of a determinant assembly hole might not be achieved. For instance, hole centerlines might by slightly off from their nominal positions.
There is a need to determine the precise position of the hole centerlines with respect to a reference, such as a known coordinate system, or a feature or target whose location is known.